helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~
Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It took place from January 2, 2016 to February 20, 2016. The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on April 27, 2016. Setlist #Makeruna Wasshoi! #MC #VTR #Shiroi TOKYO - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #''Performance Varies'' #*Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory (1/2~1/24) #*Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin - Kobushi Factory (1/31 onwards) #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Morning Musume '16 #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #MC #''Shuffle Performance 1'' #''Shuffle Performance 2'' #''Shuffle Performance 3'' #''Shuffle Performance 4'' #cha cha SING - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Kanashiki Amefuri - Juice=Juice, Country Girls #Nen ni wa Nen - ANGERME #Mystery Night! - Morning Musume '16 #Naichau Kamo - ℃-ute #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #One and Only - Morning Musume '16 #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) #Magic of Love - Juice=Juice #MC #Tomo yo - ANGERME (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as back dancers) #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '16 #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Shuffle Performances Out of the 12 total shuffle groups, only are 4 chosen for each concert. *Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena *Loving you Too much - Nakajima Saki, Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano *Thanks! -Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka *Datte Ikitekanakucha - Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora *Dekoboko Seventeen - Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin *Momoiro Sparkling - Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno *Yattarouze! - Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Aikawa Maho, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami, Fujii Rio, Wada Sakurako *Onegai Miwaku no Target - Makino Maria, Katsuta Rina, Ozeki Mai, Asakura Kiki *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - Suzuki Airi, Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Ogata Risa *BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Hagiwara Mai, Nonaka Miki, Sasaki Rikako, Tanimoto Ami *Yattaruchan - Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Uemura Akari, Funaki Musubu, Taguchi Natsumi *Romantic Ukare Mode - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} Disc 1= #OPENING #Makeruna Wasshoi! #MC1 #Member Introduction VTR #Shiroi TOKYO - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Morning Musume '16 #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #MC2 (Hello Pro Now!!) #Dekoboko Seventeen - Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - Suzuki Airi, Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Ogata Risa #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Hagiwara Mai, Nonaka Miki, Sasaki Rikako, Tanimoto Ami #Thanks! - Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka #MC3 #cha cha SING - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Kanashiki Amefuri - Juice=Juice, Country Girls #Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) - ANGERME #Mystery Night! - Morning Musume '16 #Naichau Kamo - ℃-ute #MC4 |-|Disc 2= #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #One and Only - Morning Musume '16 #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) - Juice=Juice #Tomo yo - ANGERME #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '16 #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #MC5 #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Momoiro Sparkling - Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno (January 10 Noon Performance) #Loving you Too much - Nakajima Saki, Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano (January 10 Noon Performance) #Yattaruchan - Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Uemura Akari, Funaki Musubu, Taguchi Natsumi (January 10 Noon Performance) #Romantic Ukare Mode - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki (January 10 Noon Performance) #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena (January 5 Performance) #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora (January 5 Performance) #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Makino Maria, Katsuta Rina, Ozeki Mai, Asakura Kiki (January 5 Performance) #Yattarouze! - Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Aikawa Maho, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami, Fujii Rio, Wada Sakurako (January 5 Performance) Featured Members *MC: ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Morning Musume '16 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede *19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru (Aichi only) *20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei (Osaka only), Dambara Ruru (Hiroshima only) *21st Gen: Takemura Miu (Aichi only) *22nd Gen: Onoda Saori (Aichi only), Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko (Tokyo only) *23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi (Tokyo only) *24th Gen: Ono Mizuho (Tokyo only), Nakano Rion (Tokyo only), Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki (Tokyo only), Kasahara Momona (Tokyo only) Absentees *Kanazawa Tomoko of Juice=Juice was not able to participate in the following shows due to poor health (she was later diagnosed with endometriosis):"Juice=Juice 金澤朋子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-25. January 9,https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_uf/status/685654073903689728 half of the January 10 night show,https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_uf/status/686192809288728576 January 23 and 24,https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_uf/status/690798423985917952 January 31,https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_uf/status/693695191648088065 and most of the February 11 show.https://twitter.com/JuiceJuice_info/status/697710086798508032 *Kudo Haruka of Morning Musume '16 was not able to participate in the second half of the January 16 show due to poor health. "https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/688314569228337152 *Taguchi Natsumi of Kobushi Factory was not able to participate in the February 6 show due to the flu."こぶしファクトリー田口夏実についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-02-04. *Oda Sakura of Morning Musume '16 was not able to participate in the February 6 show due to the stomach flu.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/695851062381576192 *Although she was still able to participate, Miyazaki Yuka of Juice=Juice was limited to only singing from a chair for the last two shows due to injuring the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) in her right foot, which would take up to three weeks to heal."Juice=Juice 宮崎由加に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-09. *Nonaka Miki of Morning Musume '16 was not able to participate in the February 11 show due a dancer's fracture in her left foot and an injured ligament in her left heel, which would take up to four weeks to heal."モーニング娘。'16 野中美希に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-10. Nonaka was limited to only singing from a chair in the February 20 show. *Haga Akane of Morning Musume '16 was not able to participate in the February 20 show due to the flu.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/700550933046960129 Concert Schedule Trivia *Unlike previous Hello! Project concert tours, this was not split into two different series and the performance time had been extended to 2 hours and 30 minutes."「Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ～DANCING！SINGING！EXCITNG！～」見所＆リハーサル日記のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-12-21. *Birthdays celebrated during this tour are: **℃-ute members: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, and Hagiwara Mai. **Morning Musume '16 members: Ishida Ayumi, Ogata Haruna, and Makino Maria. **Country Girls members: Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai, and Yanagawa Nanami. **Kobushi Factory member: Nomura Minami. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2009 to not feature Fukuda Kanon and the first since 2011 to not feature Sayashi Riho as full members of Hello! Project. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu and Yanagawa Nanami. *This is the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature Suzuki Kanon and Tamura Meimi. *During the January 2 show, the Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition and Tamura Meimi's graduation date were announced. Videos ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 〜アンジュルムの巻〜|Rehearsal Diary ~ANGERME Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～℃-uteの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~℃-ute Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～モーニング娘。'15の巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Morning Musume '15 Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～カントリー・ガールズの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Country Girls Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～Juice=Juiceの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Juice=Juice Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～こぶしファクトリーの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Kobushi Factory Volume~ Gallery H!P2016WINTER-concertpic1.jpg H!P2016WINTER-concertpic2.jpg|Juice=Juice H!P2016WINTER-concertpic3.jpg|Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka H!P2016WINTER-concertpic4.jpg|Country Girls H!P2016WINTER-concertpic5.jpg|Ozeki Mai, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubi H!P2016WINTER-concertpic6.jpg|Morning Musume '16 H!P2016WINTER-concertpic7.jpg|℃-ute H!P2016WINTER-concertpic8.jpg|Nakajima Saki, Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Murota Mizuki, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Kamikokuryo Moe H!P2016WINTER-concertpic9.jpg|Nakanishi Kana, Oda Sakura, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena H!P2016WINTER-concertpic10.jpg|ANGERME H!P2016WINTER-concertpic11.jpg|Kobushi Factory H!P2016WINTER-concertpic12.jpg|Country Girls H!P2016WINTER-concertpic13.jpg|Tsubaki Factory H!P2016WINTER-concertpic14.jpg H!P2016WINTER-concertpic15.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods (Archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Blu-ray: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2016 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays